Peter X Tatiana
Character Tatiana Romania © Windwarrior234 Peter Oracion © Zilver_Hawk Support 'Support Level C ' Peter: *lands in a tree and sits down* Ugh... Tatiana: *in a nearby tree, looking out into the horizon* Vat a beautiful day.... Peter: *thinking* Hm... *peers out* Tatiana: *stretches her wings a bit* Perhaps I could go for a flight.... Peter: Oh? ...Someone is there... Tatiana: *hears a voice* Hm? V-Vo is there? Peter: *peers out of his hiding place* .... Tatiana:...A heron? Peter: *nods and looks away* .... Tatiana: O-Oh...*sighs in relief* I thought that maybe you ver a poacher... Peter: *frowns and shakes his head no* Tatiana: *smiles a bit* That's good, yeah...*notices he has not spoken a word* *tilts her head in confusion* Vy do you not speak? Are you frightened? Peter: I am not. Tatiana: *blinks* You speak...yet your mouth moves not... Peter: *shifts uncomfortably and looks down* .... Tatiana: *her eyes soften* Is it fine; you may speak as you wish Peter: I did not mean to intrude...I can...leave. Tatiana: It is fine; you do not have to go. I am Tatiana. Peter: I am called...Peter. Tatiana: *smiles* It's nice to meet you, Peter. Vat brings you here this fine day Peter: I am...passing through...looking for someone... Tatiana: You are? Perhaps I have seen them...vo are you looking for? Peter: She is...a heron. Her name is...Ah-na. Tatiana: A heron voman named Ahna? Hmm...I did see a heron voman, but I did not catch her name.... Peter: *blinks in surprise* Y...You did? ...Was she...alright? Tatiana: *nods and smiles* She looked to be in perfect health! Peter: I...see...That is a relief. Was she...w-with anyone? Tatiana: *thinks for a moment* I don't believe she vas.... Peter: *flaps his wings* I will find her! Tatiana: She vas in town that vay *points to the town over yonder* Peter: … Thank you. *transforms and flies off* Tatiana; *watches him fly off* Vat a nice man...he reminds me of Xavier.... 'End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Peter: *sitting in a tree, mutilating a flower* .... Tatiana; *flying overhead in her raven form* Hm? Isn't that....the heron from the other day? Peter: *finally tosses the flower away and jumps down from his spot in the tree* Tatiana: May as vell...*flies lower and transforms into her human form* Hello, Peter! Peter: *nods* I...saw her. Tatiana: *happily* Oh, that's vonderful! Things must be going vell for you! Peter: I...did not speak with her. Only saw her. She looked...happy. Tatiana; Oh? Vy vould you not speak vith her? Peter: I...did not know if she would remember me… Tatiana: Now that's a silly thing to say! A voman will alvays remember her love, even if they have not spoken for years! Peter: … I thought she...had died...It has been...many, many years since I last saw her… Tatiana: And you are afraid that she has lost her memory of you? Peter: *looks down* Or has moved on… Tatiana: *thinks for a moment* I can see that you'd be nervous...but vouldn't you rather know for sure? There is a chance she still pines for you. Peter: I would...not want to hurt her with my memory if she was already happy… Tatiana: My mother alvays used to say, "do not judge a person by a moment; judge them by a lifetime." You vill never know the truth unless you find out and ask. Peter: . ..What am I supposed to tell her? Tatiana: *smiles and clasps her hands together* Something like "I've been vandering the vorld searching for you, my love," or just as romantic. *sighs dreamily* Oh, that vould be vonderful! A voman's dream! Peter: *sweatdrops* I've been...vandering...the vorld....eh… Tatiana; *blushes embarrassedly* Oh, I'm sorry! My accent must have confused you...err, regardless, you should still speak vith her! Peter: I suppose...I could...try… Tatiana: *smiles* That's the spirit! Peter: ...Of course. Tatiana; *smiles wider* Ven you do, give my regards! I vish you the best of luck! Peter: Eh...yes… *runs off* Tatiana: *laughs a bit to herself* He's quite the shy one! Tis a shame; if ve vern't spoken for I'd be more interested... 'End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Peter: *"talking" to Anna, she enthusiastically embraces him, causing him to blush. After she chatters on excitedly, she tells him to wait before running off to "tell the world"* *still blushing* ...W-...Wow... Tatiana; *smiling* It seems that vorked out vell! Peter: *a bit startled, he turns around and wipes a lipstick smear off of his cheek* Uh...h-hello. Tatiana: *giggles a bit* Sorry; I vas in one of the local outlets ven I happened to vitness that little scene. Peter: Did you? ...Ahnastashia is...happy… Tatiana; That's good to hear; she vas thrilled to see you. Peter: ...Very...she...has not changed at all… Tatiana: That's good; you are a very lucky man, Peter. Peter: She...kept the ring I gave her...over 50 years ago… Tatiana: *blinks* Ring? As in, engagement ring? Peter: *nods* Tatiana: *smiles* I'm happy for you; I myself am soon to be ved as vell. Peter: That is....exciting. The man is lucky as well. Tatiana; *giggles a bit* I'm not normally a very lucky voman, but I think I lucked out this vunce... Peter: Luck has not been on my side either... Perhaps now things will get better…� Tatiana: *nods in agreement* Yes...I hope so. Vell, I best be off before your fiance returns and gets the vrong idea. I vish you vell, Peter. May ve meet again! *waves and goes to leave* Peter: Vait! ...Er...Wait. Tatiana; *pauses and turns* Hm? Yes? Vat is it? Peter: ...Th-...Thank you. Tatiana: *smiles warmly with gentle eyes* You're velcome, Peter. *flies off into the sky* Peter: *smiles a bit* Very much… *is glomped by Anna* 'End of Support A ' 'Peter, Rekindled Love and Tatiana, Messenger of Love ' Peter eventually managed to find Tatiana again and extended to her an invitation to the wedding. Gratefully she accepted and, once Anna learned that she was the one who helped to reunite them, was recieved with open arms. Eventually, it was arranged to make it a double-wedding with the two couples. Peter and Tatiana, after the wedding, remained life-long friends, with Peter forever grateful to the raven girl.